Cry of the Loon
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: RusPrus Nomadic Fantasy AU oneshot. Ivan's starving tribe happens upon a beautiful paradise set upon a large lake where the loon is a bird worshipped by the people there. When he sets his eyes on the Spirit Herder Gilbert, Ivan is instantly attracted to the albino priest. After taking over Gilbert's land, will the two come to love each other? Or will the tribes fall apart?


*****This is a RusPrus oneshot I thought up a little while ago. It is short, simple, smutty, and sweet. This is my first mpreg fic, but the situation is very minor and not very detailed. It is a primitive world AU set in a fantasy timeline. Nothing is historically correct. This fic is just fantasy and fun. There is little speaking in this one and the language is limited, since it is nomadic and primitive. Aside from swans, I've always had a love of loons ever since my lake house visits in Maine. The loons are numerous there. So here is a little touch of RusPrus sweetness! Enjoy!**

*****This is also self edited. **

*****Warnings: Smut, minor violence, mpreg, fluff**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Cry of the Loon**

The nights have grown darker and longer, a dangerous time for a tribe to be traveling. With the lengthy nights came little game to hunt, which would often force the tribe to go hungry. They had left their homeland after it had been taken away by a large band of tribal warriors from the Fields. Without shelter, food, or proper provisions, the tribe was slowly dwindling in numbers. The young ones were the first go, followed by the elderly. They could not take the heavy strain of long traveling while on empty stomachs and weakened spirits. A few more would pass from exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger. Still, the tribe carried on with the strong, searching for a new home to restart their lives.

Chief Ivan was the current leader of the tribe, having taken the place of his father after he had killed the man who tried to do away with him. His father saw him as a threat to his leadership, so without remorse, the other warriors were set to kill him. Ivan fought off each mature warrior, making up for lack of age with size, strength, and will. Angered by his father's betrayal, Ivan attacked the chief with a bone dagger, slicing open the throat without hesitation. Now he was the alpha leader, the chief, and the strongest warrior in the tribe. The other men respected him, and the women did as well. They had not turned on him when their village was lost, and for that he had been grateful to them. There was no way they could have fought off such a big tribe with smaller numbers. Now Ivan's only goal was to bring his tribe to a new place, a bigger and better home where they could thrive in peace. If he had to take it away from another tribe than so be it.

Despite his harsh nature and superior strength, Ivan was not at all a vicious beast. He cared deeply for his tribe, proud to suffer with them and doing his best to keep them alive. Ivan gave over many of his furs to the women and children to keep warm. The few game they did catch he made sure everyone ate at least a small piece. More had to go to him and his warriors. Ivan was not proud of that, but if they were to make it across this valley then the men had to be healthy and prepared to fight. It was a necessary evil.

Ivan had caught the scent of smoke and fire, which could only mean there was a village nearby. Night had fallen with his tribe tired and exhausted. He kept them all where they were and took with him three of his warriors to follow the smell of smoke. The three followed silently behind Ivan, their spears ready for an attack. Ivan crept along the ground as they slowly began to approach the area with fire. Immediately they could all smell roasting meat, making their mouths water and stomachs rumble. Ivan could sense that this was a tribe who settled in these parts, so they knew the land well. His first goal was to scope out the area, figure out how many people were in the village, and look for a weak point. However, he did not see the nesting loon in front of him and stepped on it, forcing the bird to let out its laughing cry. In a panic it flew high in to the night air, its laughing cry echoing loudly. Hissing, Ivan feared that he had blown their cover. Signaling his men to hide they waited to see if the loon had attracted any attention.

Nothing had happened. With a sigh of relief, Ivan urged his warriors onward. Loons only lived by lakes, which meant that somewhere near this village was a body of water. It may very well be set up near the water. This was a fertile area with water for fishing and fresh game. Ivan knew he had to have this village for his own. He and his tribe would do well here. Now, to see how many there were occupying the territory. The four saw a slight incline nearby, climbed it carefully, and peeked over the edge.

Ivan was amazed by what he saw. The structure of the village was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He never thought nature could make something so beautiful. There was indeed a very large lake but it was too dark to see just how far it stretched. The most amazing aspect was the pool of lake water that flowed into a circular area and touched the land. The incline they were on was actually part of a massive grassy hill that stretched and encircled the village. It was a cove of some kind. Bigger than any he had seen and large enough to support a full tribe. It was still too dark to see much of the area and they had to make due with what light the fires gave off. Ivan noted, from what he could tell, was that this tribe was small. It was hard to tell though since he could not be sure how many people lived in those straw huts. He whispered to his men, agreeing that they would all stay here until sunrise.

When the sun rose the tribal people came out of their huts to begin the day. From the greenery, Ivan and his warriors watched closely. The lake cove was full of fish coming in with the morning sun. Some men went out to the shallows to catch the fish in nets, pulling out a fair number of hearty fish. A group of men were climbing up the hill on the opposite side, looking like ants as they hurried in to the forest, probably to hunt. The women went about with their baskets and small children, picking fruits from bushes and preparing any caught fish. Ivan couldn't believe how beautiful this place ways, and his warriors, along with his tribe, would give anything to have it as their own. And as the morning went on, Ivan could tell that this tribe was not a warring one, but one that is peaceful and worships nature. They have everything they could need right here, so there was no reason to explore or to leave. And the loons. Loons were everywhere, along with other water fowl like ducks, storks, and herons. But the loons were massive. In fact, some of the huts and stones had pictures of loons painted on them. This bird must be sacred to the tribe.

But, there was one particular hut that caught his eye, and more so the man coming out of it. Perhaps it was spirit, or a beast of some kind because it didn't look like any type of person Ivan had ever seen. The man was pure white from head to toe, with hair only a tint darker. His eyes were pink, or maybe red, it was too far to tell exactly. Judging by his dress, this male was either the leader or their Spirit Herder. Ivan's tribe had lost theirs in the journey here. The Spirit Herder was a male who could contact the spirits in the earth that could help heal and protect the tribes. The man wasn't a warrior for his build was slim with lithe muscle. His dress was a cloak made from white animal fur but heavily dotted with loon feathers; white and black. Upon his chest dangled beads and black beaks, his wrists adorning various sized teeth bracelets. He wore only a white top that slung from one shoulder, gathered at the waist, and rested above the knees. On his belt dangled black wings, probably from loons. As the man turned to the other side, Ivan's suspicions were right; this man was a Spirit Herder. Tied into the white strands of hair were beads and loon feathers. Ivan could figure that this man was born as the Spirit Herder of the Loons, due to his natural red or pink eyes. He must be their holy symbol of the tribe.

And he was beautiful.

Ivan wanted this land, this village, and this Spirit Herder. He never really cared for women except for his two sisters, whom were back with the tribe. Ivan had given up on finding a female to mate with because he did not want to sire a son. He had seen how jealous his father had become of him, so what's to say he won't follow the same path? Or what if his son tried to kill him so he could be the new chief? They were two fears that kept him from the soft embrace of a woman, but not the strong embrace of a man. Ivan had taken a few of the younger men who were not fit to fight or hunt. Their main purpose was to protect the females while the warriors were out fighting or hunting; and as chief, Ivan had his right to them. And now he wanted rights to this Spirit Herder bathed in white skin. He wanted it all; and he shall have it. All of it.

Keeping his focus on the Spirit Herder, Ivan watched the man smile brightly and hold out slim arms as a tall yellow haired male came up to him. This man was a warrior by his strong build of heavy muscle. Ivan's gray brows furrowed at the yellow haired man; who was this man? Was he the Spirit Herder's mate? A friend? A brother? Whoever he was to the Spirit Herder, the white male apparently adorned him. He ruffled the yellow hair, making the other man frown in annoyance. Ivan could hear the Spirit Herder's laugh. This yellow haired man was to be his competition. Unable to witness any more, Ivan ordered his warriors back to the tribe so they could begin their ambush.

/

Gilbert lounged on the bank of the cove, smiling as the warm sun beat down on his wet body. He had just gone for a morning swim to welcome the new day. The call of a loon had him sitting up to look for the bird that was their spirit animal. He saw the mother loon swimming with a baby on its back. Gilbert smiled at the sight before closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun once again. He heard footsteps on the pebbled bank coming towards him. Opening his eyes they landed on the sight of his little brother, Ludwig. Smiling at his baby brother, Gilbert kicked up some water at him. His brother didn't seem too amused, but then again, Ludwig was hard to amuse. Gilbert was the only one who could get a smile out of his battle hungry, and very disciplined brother.

Ludwig was here to remind him about the ceremony, which Gilbert didn't forget about but was taking his time getting there. With a stretch and a yawn, he got up from the sandy bank, brushed himself off, and trailed after his larger brother. They made a stop at his hut so he could adorn the Spirit Herder robe and ceremonial beading. He offered for Ludwig to help paint his face, making a mask of black just around his pink eyes. As the Spirit Herder of the Loon he should have his whole face painted black; yet Gilbert did not like that style and would always refuse. It drove their father and mother crazy back when they were still living. Now ready to conduct the morning ceremony, Gilbert gave his brother a peck on the cheek before leaving the hut. He had wished that his baby brother wanted to become like him but Ludwig chose the way of the warrior instead. It was just one other thing for Gilbert to worry about. His little brother was all he had that he truly loved in this world, more so than the loons and the spirits. To him, the bonds of family were more important that those of the spirit world. As they approached the village center the tribe members bowed their heads low and settled to their knees as Gilbert passed. He was used to this sort of attention but he never got tired of it. The people of the loon loved to love and adore him, and that's how it should be. Gilbert was only a little bit proud. A little. He smirked.

Standing atop the large rock he began his ceremonial opening with everyone joining in prayer. They prayed for the spirits to always guide and protect them, to help keep them warm, put food in their bellies, and always keep the world full of beauty. From up above in the clear blue sky a couple of loons made their laughing cry through the air, a signal, Gilbert told them, from the spirits that they have heard their prayer. The day could continue on in peace and prosperity.

That was until a strange tribe attacked.

Just at sunset, the cove was ambushed by a tribe of wanderers, both male and female. They attacked when most of the warriors and hunters were away, making the takeover easy. Ludwig was the only warrior, along with four others, who were able to fight. Gilbert had ushered all of the children and the elderly into a nearby cave where they could hide from the vicious battle. Standing at the mouth of the cave, Gilbert watched the terror unfold. Many of his people were being slaughtered in cold blood. Those who surrendered were spared. But there was one warrior who towered above his people, easily taking down the men one by one. The man was large, like his brother, only this man had seen more trouble and hardships. Such was a dangerous combination in a warrior, who looked hungry. Hungry for blood.

Gilbert held his breath when he saw his brother emerge from a fight with another to confront the large man. He gasped at the sight, for the stranger was a few inches taller than his brother, and more solid in build. The stranger eagerly urged Ludwig into a brawl, fighting with spears and fists. The two wrestled one another with his brother ending up on the losing end. He yelped when Ludwig was flipped over, thrown to the ground and stomped on. The stranger had the spear raised high, ready to pierce his brother's chest. Gilbert did the only thing he could, and that was to leap to Ludwig's defense. Time stood still as he raced towards the form of his brother, the only thought on his mind being able to protect him. Before the spear could come down he had thrown his body over Ludwig's, shielding it with his own. Gilbert clenched his eyes shut and waited for the painful blow that was certain to come. His life was over, and it was up to Ludwig to lead the tribe.

But nothing happened.

* * *

Ivan was surprised when a form covered the other, stopping him from delivering the last blow. But when he saw the ceremonial dress, the white skin and hair, he knew immediately who it was. The Spirit Herder. Eyes wide, he slowly lowered the spear. The yellow haired man beneath him was warn out and exhausted. Just who was this man to the Spirit Herder? Why was he so important. Ivan took a quick glance around to see that his men were taking over and taking prisoners. They had won. When he looked back at the two on the ground he was met with the most stunning pink eyes he had ever seen. So they were pink, not red. The pink orbs glared up at him, showing a mixture of both strength and fear. Ivan stared back, only to admire the white beauty cowering before him. He didn't notice the yellow haired waking up, who quickly guarded the Spirit Herder. The man had pushed the white male behind him, pulling forth a dagger from his ankle band. Ivan smirked, how pleasantly exciting this was! He would grab that yellow hair and smash the stern face with pretty blue eyes into the nearest rock. If the Spirit Herder belonged to this man in any way, Ivan would have to prove his dominance. He was now the leader of this tribe, free to take whom he wanted. The Spirit Herder will have to watch his mate be smashed to bits and accept his defeat to become _his_ mate. Just one of the little perks of war.

However, no force or violence had to take place. The Spirit Herder suddenly stood between them, looking at Ivan with a stern, almost woeful look. Ivan looked down at the white face and pink eyes, unable to break away from the trance. The Spirit Herder suddenly removed the loon feathered cloak to reveal his shoulders. He pulled off the necklace so that his neck was now bare as well. Ivan watched the man fall to one knee and bow his head, offering his neck. Ivan recognized the ritual, it was a symbol of defeat but one that was to promise peace from here on out. The man offered his head in return for peace. Ivan had never been faced with such an offer before. He did not want to kill this beauty but wanted to have him for his own. To show his mercy, Ivan pulled the feathered cloak back around the slim shoulders, making the pink eyes look up at him in confusion. Ivan just shook his head, and shouted something to his warriors. Ludwig was taken away and bound to a post. The look on the Spirit Herder's face was one of hurt and shame. Ivan grabbed the slim wrist, forcing the Spirit Herder to look at him.

"Mine." Ivan said.

The Spirit Herder only looked at him with a glare of hatred and a deep frown.

By nightfall Ivan had taken up in the largest hut, which belonged to the Spirit Herder. He had the white beauty tied at the wrists to prevent any attempt at an attack. The Spirit Herder was sitting on the bed of furs in front of a raging fire. Ivan had already come to love this place. He wandered around the hut, looking at everything there was and when the meat came, he devoured it. His was tired, exhausted, and starving. The meat was like heaven and he couldn't get enough of it. The jug of water was clean and cool as it traveled down his throat, washing away the meat. He glanced at the Spirit Herder who was looking at him with minor disgust. Ivan agreed that he must look a beast with the starving way he was eating. His fingers were covered in seared meat and dried blood from the battle of the day. He was dirty, sweaty, and no doubt had a smell about him. This tribe was used to fresh and clean water for bathing; most likely this was an advanced tribe since their resources were rich and endless. This was his home now. Everything, including this man, was his.

After he had eaten and drank his fill, Ivan got up to move over to the Spirit Herder. The man flinched a bit as he was approached, refusing to look at him. Ivan grumbled, gripping the white chin with his hands to force the pink eyes to look at him. The man did so but his face held little emotion. Ivan smiled at the beauty, letting his purple eyes rake over the slim form to the parted knees. He ached to be between them. It was in his right to take the man and mate him as his own. He was the spoils of war, but what a great spoil it was! And yet, for whatever reason, Ivan found that he could not force himself on this beauty. To do so would be tragic. Right now this man hated him for taking over his land and killing most of his tribe members. Forcing a man to his bed was not something he would be proud of. Letting go of the chin, he crouched down so he was eye level with the Spirit Herder. He put a hand to his chest.

"Ivan."

The Spirit Herder looked at him flatly, and then answered, "Gilbert." With a point to his chest.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ivan's tribe had grown accustomed to their new home. Ivan himself was enjoying the warm breeze given from the lake and the laughing cry of the loons. Gilbert was still tied up in the hut and the yellow haired man still to the post. Ivan was coming over to the warrior with his ration of food. Ivan grunted, lightly kicking the yellow hair awake. Angry blue eyes glared up at him with grit teeth. Ivan smirked. They could not understand each other's words. Ivan pointed to the hut where Gilbert was, and then slapped proudly at his chest. The yellow hair tried to kick his feet at him but failed.

"Gilbert." Ivan patted his chest. "Mine." The yellow hair shook his head. "Gilbert." He pointed to the hut again, and then to himself. "Ivan. Ivan." He pointed to the other.

The yellow hair gave him a wary glance, but then said, "Ludwig."

Ivan nodded, pleased to know the yellow hair's name. He dangled the meat above Ludwig's face and fed him. Ivan was certain Gilbert wanted him to let Ludwig go, but he couldn't trust the warrior just yet. He wanted to win Gilbert over first, and then the Spirit Herder can convince this warrior to behave. Ludwig was a fine fighter and probably a great hunter, he would prove to be a strong addition to his tribe. Leaving him to the post, Ivan returned to the hut with Gilbert's food. He was a little concerned with the white beauty's health, for the man was refusing to eat. Ivan figured it was a show of pride and stubbornness because of his capture, which was understandable. Still, the Spirit Herder was just a man like him, and a man needed to eat to survive. No man would let himself willingly starve. He placed the food on the bed in front of Gilbert who still would not touch it.

Growing a little annoyed, Ivan took the food and pushed it towards Gilbert's face. The Spirit Herder just shook his head and pointed outside to where Ludwig was at the post. Ivan grumbled, knowing what Gilbert was asking. Gilbert pointed to the food, pointed to his mouth, and then to Ludwig. Ivan understood. Gilbert would eat if Ludwig was released. A fine deal. Ivan raised a brow in amusement. "Gilbert. Mine." That was all he could speak. He pointed to Ludwig and shook his head 'no'.

Gilbert hated that he could not understand this strange man. The man's language was poorly developed. He figured the word 'mine' meant that he belonged to him. Ivan seemed to always be concerned about Ludwig, probably because he did not know who his brother was. Ivan saw Ludwig as a threat for his chance to mate. Gilbert knew Ivan desired him, and to make things worse, he desired him back. Ivan thought Ludwig was his mate so he had to tell him otherwise. He had to make him understand that Ludwig was his brother so that he could be freed from the post. Gilbert got an idea. Smiling at Ivan, Gilbert tilted his head for the man to follow him. Ivan got up with him as he led him over to a series of rocks with drawings on them. Gilbert knelt down in front of one, pointing to a stick figure person drawn in white.

"Gilbert." He said to Ivan, and pointed to himself. "Mir." He pointed to the rock picture and then to himself. "Mir." Ivan nodded, appearing to understand. Gilbert then pointed to the smaller figure colored in yellow. "Ludwig." He then pointed to two figures beside them. He cradled his arms in a rocking motion, mimicking that of holding a baby. He made sure Ivan was looking at the figures he pointed at and the motioning of his arms. With any luck, Ivan would be able to tell they were brothers.

Ivan's eyes lit up when he understood what Gilbert was trying to say. They were brothers! Gilbert and Ludwig were brothers! They weren't mates. The news overjoyed him. He pointed to Ludwig again. "Brother."

"Bruder." Gilbert repeated in his own tongue.

"Bruder. Bruder Ludwig." Ivan repeated.

Gilbert laughed. Ivan clapped his hands.

When Ivan wasn't pillaging his village the man could be so childlike and innocent. Gilbert found that he not only desired Ivan but admired him as well. He admired the simple minded man who was doing only what came naturally to him. The status of Ivan's tribe when they attacked showed they had been traveling for a long time, probably due to something happening in their own village. Gilbert would have gladly accepted them here if they came in peace, but with language barriers…actions spoke louder and clearer. If he could earn Ivan's trust then maybe Ludwig would be set free. The best way to man's heart, aside from his stomach, was his manhood. It would be Gilbert's first time, but such a sacrifice would be a very small price to pay. He watched Ivan leave the hut and he went back to the furs, thinking of the best way to woo the large man. It shouldn't be too hard for Ivan already desired him.

The first thing he should do would be to remove his clothes, which he did with great difficulty. Having his wrists tied would only make it harder but luckily he only had his bottom tunic to take off. Now laying naked on the furs, Gilbert felt his face become warm with embarrassment. He had only ever been naked in front of his brother and none other. He began to have second thoughts. Yet it was too late to turn back now. Ivan entered the hunt with a fresh kill in his hands, a goose, held by the neck. It likely wasn't Ivan's kill but it was the leader's portion of a meal, and even now Gilbert was growing hungry. When Ivan noticed his nakedness, Gilbert could see the passion of desire and want in his violet eyes.

Ivan didn't expect to come in and find Gilbert naked on the furs. Did the Spirit Herder even know what he was doing? Ivan wondered briefly if this was a trick, but who could resist those long white legs and pale chest. Did Gilbert finally accept him as his mate? Having to know, Ivan went over to him on the furs and stared down at him. His cock stirred to life when the white body laid back against the furs, spreading those long legs and turning away with a blush. They did not need words. Ivan quickly started to undress.

Gilbert whispered a prayer to the spirits as he heard Ivan undressing before him. Curious, yet bashful at the same time, Gilbert opened his eyes to peek at Ivan's body. Like his younger brother, Ivan was solid muscle yet was larger in size. When he saw the hardened member, and its girth, he quickly spread up his prayers. Whenever he was frightened or panicked, Gilbert was taught to focus his mind and body on the spirit world to calm him. The practice would clear his mind, letting him escape from the current situation by going into a trance. However, he was too focused on the large barbarian joining him on the furs. Letting out a soft cry, he clenched his eyes and legs together. He heard Ivan's strange words, felt rough, strong hands on his knees, and struggled to keep them held together. Ivan's strength was too much for him and his legs could only fall open in defeat. The desire he had once felt had now turned to fear. Tears dripped from his eyes, and surprisingly soft lips kissed them away.

The tears from his soon-to-be mate assured him that this was Gilbert's first time. Ivan would have to be gentle with him, for the Spirit Herder was just too beautiful to hurt physically. Gilbert looked surprised by his tender kisses, so Ivan gave him more, kissing the blushing cheeks and trembling pink lips. Gilbert's body was so soft, unlike his own, which was rough and scarred from journeys and battles. This body had never been touched in such a manner, and all of it was to belong to him. Ivan rocked his hips against Gilbert's groin, hearing the other start to moan and whimper while growing hard as well. He moved his mouth along the length of the creamy neck and shoulders. Ivan wanted to taste every inch of him.

With his body being devoured by hungry lips, Gilbert could only thrash his head around on the furs due to the heavy weight of Ivan above him. It felt like he was being eaten, or simply tasted first with all the licking being done to him. Gilbert was unsure of what Ivan was doing to him. He could admit that it felt good and moans were coming out. He gave out a yelp when Ivan's mouth sucked on a nipple, swirling his thick tongue around the bud to make it tighten further. The strange tightening of the first nipple traveled to the other sending a little tingle of pleasure through his chest and belly. The desire he had felt before was coming back and with an arch of his hips he let Ivan know that. The burning in his groin was growing too strong to bare and Gilbert knew what the only relief was. He wasn't expecting two large fingers to suddenly press inside him, stretching his muscles painfully. Gilbert let out a whimper of pain, squeezing his eyes shut while clenching tight around Ivan's fingers. It was Ivan's gentle, unfamiliar words whispering in his ear that helped to soothe his ache. When Gilbert felt himself relax his inner muscles the pain had gone away, if only a little bit. The stretching was becoming more bearable, and with the presence of a third finger something had changed within in. It was a wondrous feeling that brought a cry of pleasure from his lips and an arch of hips onto those fingers. Whatever Ivan had touched deep inside of him he begged for the larger man to do it again.

Ivan grinned when he struck that special little spot inside of his mate. He was pleased to be Gilbert's first, so quickly removing his fingers, he spat on his palm to slick up his aching member. While he wanted to see Gilbert's face in pleasure he knew the first part of penetration would be painful. That face he did not want to see so he flipped the smaller man over onto all fours, positioning his cock against the warm hole. Once Gilbert was crying out in pleasure, then he would flip the beauty back over and watch the pleasure flood those pale features. With a gentle grip on those pale hips, Ivan began to slowly enter the tight heat, feeling soft muscles clenching around him. He could hear Gilbert's groans and squeaks of discomfort but it wasn't enough to make him stop. The sensual feeling of being inside Gilbert was unlike any other male or female he had been with. He let out a groan of pleasure himself. Gilbert's smaller body was twitching below him. Now fully seated, Ivan started a series of thrusts, slow at first, but then harder. The quicker Gilbert's body adjusted to him the faster the pale beauty would actively respond to him.

Gilbert felt tears in his eyes as his whole body was being stuffed painfully by something too large to fit. He was briefly surprised when all of Ivan's cock fit inside of him, but it was the movements that hurt the most. He cried out in pain with each thrust inside, feeling like his bowels and belly would either break or pop. Gilbert made the mistake of glancing out the hut doorway to where Ludwig was still tied to the post. He saw the look of horror on his brother's face. Gilbert blushed terribly. He did not want his brother to see this. Yet when he looked at Ludwig again, the horror had turned to rage and the other struggled viciously against the post. Pink eyes widened through tears as the pain went away, turning to pleasure when that same spot was hit. He saw white. Just as he started pressing back against Ivan's thrusts he saw Ludwig break the bonds of the post. His brother immediately came charging into his hut. Gilbert let out a scream, warning his brother to 'stay back', but Ludwig would not heed his pleas and entered the hut. Gilbert shot his head around to see Ivan suddenly tackled by his brother. He cried out again, begging his brother to stop. Gilbert feared that Ivan would kill Ludwig for interrupting them. With his own hands bound there was little he could do stop the brawl happening before him.

Ivan was enraged by Ludwig's sudden attack. The man was proving strong for one who was tied to a post for so long. Ivan fought back with equal strength, punching and flipping the other throughout the hut. He ignored Gilbert's cries and screams. The two wrestled on the floor but it was Ivan who would win due to Ludwig's lack of endurance after being tied to the post. Sitting on Ludwig's belly he landed the blonde a punch, and then another for good measure. Gilbert had suddenly joined them but he was protecting his brother. Gilbert babbled on and on without him being able to understand a word. Ivan knew it was concern for his brother who was now half knocked out. Looking at those pale pretty features and pleading pink eyes, Ivan gave in. It was rare for him to do so, especially after someone had challenged him. Ivan got up to return to the bed of furs but Gilbert did not for he was trying to wake up his brother. Ivan glared and pulled Gilbert away, ignoring the cries to return to his brother. Ivan was still rock hard, his cock twitching with both desire and bloodlust. The fight had only made him want to dominate further. Gilbert was still stretched from before, so he threw the smaller man onto his back and swiftly entered.

Gilbert wanted to be with his brother but Ivan would have none of it. He cried out as he was entered again, completely full and his body hungry for more. With each thrust Gilbert clung to Ivan, feeling the hard cock striking at that special spot that drove him crazy. He barely had time to think of his baby brother. Ivan was roughly dominating him, the thrusts hard and fast, but welcomed. Gilbert didn't hide his voice, letting his pleasure be heard. He wrapped his legs and arms around Ivan to hold him in place. The thrusts were growing so fast he barely could catch his breath. He raked his nails down Ivan's back, leaving pink marks in their wake. Ivan groaned deeply in his ear, approving of the pain. The buildup in his belly was growing rapidly, making his cock twitch and tighten. He suddenly felt a relief of euphoria wash over him as his body shot out his seed to coat their belly. Gilbert panted with delight, seeing nothing but stars before his eyes. The second wave of heat to fill his body was Ivan's own seed as the other finished as well. Gilbert moaned at the feel of Ivan's seed filling him completely, warming both his insides and his belly.

Ivan was sated and content as his seed was the first to fill Gilbert's body, marking the Spirit Herder as his. Panting in afterglow, he turned his sights to Ludwig who was just standing up from the floor. Their eyes met, Ludwig's hard and dark while his were alight with victory. To show his dominance, Ivan sat on his knees to give a few more thrusts into Gilbert's leaking body. Ludwig could only look away and leave the hut. Ivan grinned again and pulled out of the warm wet heat to lay beside his new mate. Gilbert was panting and flushed beside him so he pulled the other into a kiss. He was pleased when Gilbert responded back. To show his mercy, Ivan untied Gilbert's wrists for he wanted to feel those arms wrapped around him and not just his neck. He brought Gilbert into a hug, holding the smaller man tight.

"Gilbert. Mine."

Gilbert closed his eyes and held him back. "Ivan. Meine."

* * *

Some months have passed and the tribe was learning to work as one with Ivan as the alpha male. Gilbert was pleased to be Ivan's mate, and after their first time together they mating almost every night after that. Ivan would lead the hunts and training while Gilbert continued to preach to the spirits. Ludwig was not fond of Ivan in the least and the blonde always made it very obvious. Ivan never cared, but Gilbert did.

After a spiritual ceremony, Gilbert went up to his brother who had been standing in the back of the crowd. "Hello brother. Are you still not happy? Much time has gone. Smile for me?"

"No. Not with Ivan as alpha. It is not right. I should be alpha. I am of this tribe."

Gilbert smiled at him, scratching at the black makeup around his eyes. "Ivan is alpha. He has done well. See how he helps the tribe. Ivan is my mate."

"I wish you find another. One of our true tribe."

"I love Ivan. Ivan is my mate. Like us together, then you will be happy."

Ludwig shook his head. "I say nothing to Ivan."

Gilbert shook his head but gave Ludwig a kiss on the cheek before excusing himself to his hut. He placed a hand on his lower belly, rubbing at the slight bump there and feeling the regular flow of nausea wash over him. Quickly pulling the hut flap closed, Gilbert threw himself onto his knees and vomited into the water pot. This was a common occurrence every morning for the last couple of days. Gilbert knew what it meant but he was the only one who did. He did not tell Ivan that he was carrying their child. His mate noticed the bump but thought it only fat, which Gilbert had found funny. Gilbert never thought he would be the one gifted with the power to have a child. It was not uncommon in this world but it was rare for a Spirit Herder to have. A few of the young males had their offspring cut out of them and all were fine, and so should he be. He did not want to tell Ivan or anyone else just yet. Gilbert liked having it as his own special little secret.

To take a rest he lay on his back along the furs, closing his eyes as he rubbed his small belly. He thought of Ludwig and wondered how he would react to the news. For many months Gilbert has feared his brother and Ivan fighting for the role of alpha. Ludwig was strong, but Ivan was stronger. Gilbert loved them both, wishing they could set aside their cocks and just become a family like he wanted them to be. Now that Ivan had learned most of their language he wanted them to talk to one another, but Ludwig was too stubborn to do so. Sometimes Gilbert laughed about it, and other times he felt saddened by their hatred for one another. Ivan not only loved and mated him but also helped to train him in ways he was never allowed to do being a Spirit Herder and all. Ivan taught him to shoot arrows, swing an axe and club, even how to properly wrestle. Gilbert was proud to be more than just a priest shouting prayers to the spirits but now he was a fighter as well! And now with a baby on the way he was going to be a mother, or father, on top of it. Very few ever got such privileges in this world.

"Gilbert?" Ivan came in. "They say you sick? You okay?"

"I'm good." Gilbert smiled and motioned Ivan over to him. "Lay with me." Ivan did so. "You okay?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes. We go out for hunt today. You be okay when we gone?" His language still needed a bit of work, but he was learning quickly.

"Yes." He smiled at him. "I have a hungry need for fruits."

"Fruit? No meat?"

"No. Fruit. I want fruit. Lots of fruit. Bring me fruit."

Ivan nodded. "Yes. Fruit. Why lots of fruit?"

Gilbert just grinned. "Secret."

Violet eyes widened. "Secret? No keep secret. Tell Ivan!"

"No." Gilbert laughed. "Secret. Only Gilbert knows."

Ivan pouted. "Me want to know. Tell Ivan?"

Gilbert looked at that pleading face and gave in. Ivan was the father after all, so he had the right to know. Taking Ivan's large rough hand in his own Gilbert placed it on his lower belly. "Feel. Rub. Gentle."

Ivan rubbed the firm bump gently like Gilbert asked. "What wrong?" The pale hand on his stopped him from stroking.

"Baby." Gilbert whispered against Ivan's lip. "Our baby. You are the father."

"Baby?" Ivan's eyes widened. "Baby? A baby!" Ivan smiled brightly. "You have baby in belly! Mine baby!"

Gilbert laughed happily as Ivan showered his face with kisses. "Ivan! Stop!"

"Beautiful Gilbert!" Ivan kept kissing him. "Pretty mate!" He moved away from Gilbert's face to place his ear on the belly. "Hello baby! Father here!" He planted a kiss on Gilbert's belly. "Ivan happy." He smiled up at Gilbert and gave his mate a kiss. "It be a boy, yes?"

"Maybe. Could be a girl."

Ivan thought for a moment. "I train girl like me! Strong girl! Pretty like you."

"She will be a priestess." Gilbert wagged his finger at Ivan.

"My girl, my warrior!"

"Hmph. We will see." Gilbert yawned. "Tired now. Let me rest."

Ivan nodded and kissed him. "You rest. I go get fruit."

Gilbert fell right to sleep the moment Ivan had left the hut. He didn't know how long he slept, but when he woke up Ivan was back in the hut. Sitting up in the bed he looked around him, and then let out a little laugh at all the baskets of different fruit. "Ivan! So much fruit!"

Ivan slapped his chest. "You said want fruit. Baby grow nice and strong! You eat fruit! Lots of fruit!" He picked one up and handed it to Gilbert. "Pretty mate."

Gilbert took the fruit with both hands, smiled at him, and sank his teeth through the soft fruity skin. Now he was ravenous, downing the fruit quickly and asking for others. Ivan handed him as many as he wanted.

"You need meat. Ivan get meat for you. Make baby very strong!" He didn't wait for Gilbert to answer but left to retrieve the meat that was cooking outside. The woman gave him a large slab of the meat in a stone bowl, still hot and steaming. Ivan grinned and brought it into the tent. "Meat for baby!"

"I am hungry." Gilbert pat the bed for Ivan to sit with him while he ate. Ivan refused to eat any of it but helped Gilbert to break it up into small pieces. The meat was tough and Ivan didn't want Gilbert to strain by ripping at it. "You are a good mate, Ivan."

"I love you." Ivan knew how to say those three words well. "I love you, Gilbert. I take care of you and baby. Eat! Eat!"

Gilbert picked up the hot meat by its sides, pulling at the pieces Ivan had loosened with his teeth. The meat was very good today, rich in flavor and savory juices. Gilbert moaned as the warm meat pooled in his belly. Never in his life had he been so hungry! He was eating for two now. Ivan was simply staring at him in adoration, such a chance from the man who came rampaging into his life and taking over his tribe. He loved this man; he loved the sweet and gentle side of him that helped to create the life inside of him. The spirits want this to happen, so they gave him the power to accept Ivan's seed and carry his child. It was an honor for both of them.

Ivan watched his mate eat the meat, staring at the bloody juices dripping down the white chin. Gilbert was still dressed in ceremonial garb with his face painted like a loon. How he had come to love that bird, the loon, and the man who represented them. Ivan had ordered his tribe members to never, ever kill a loon less they wish to face his wrath. Ivan wondered if their child would come out looking like him or Gilbert? If it were a boy, he would want it to look like him. If it were a girl, then she should look like Gilbert. And what a beautiful girl she would be. She would have to be a priestess for Ivan would never let her marry a man. Never.

"Ivan?" Gilbert handed him the small piece of meat that was left. "I'm full now. You have the rest."

Ivan took it. "You sure?" At Gilbert's nod he finished off the meat. "Mmm! Good meat." He placed his hand on Gilbert's belly. "Baby happy?"

"Yes. Baby is very happy."

"Ivan take care. I be good father."

Gilbert kissed his big nose. "Yes."

A couple of months had passed and Gilbert's belly was growing too much to be ignored, so the announcement was made. Everyone was happy except for Ludwig who could not stay quiet about the news. Ivan had no problem ignoring him but Gilbert couldn't stand by and let his brother act this way. Holding his belly he sought out his brother to speak with him. Now that his belly was bigger it was harder to walk and he hoped to find Ludwig soon. He found his brother helping to peel potatoes at the edge of the village.

"Ludwig. Stop being mad."

Ludwig looked up at him. "Sit. That is better for you."

Gilbert did so, taking the stool Ludwig had offered him. "Be happy for me. I am happy."

"It is Ivan's baby. I am not happy about it. Ivan is a poor alpha."

"He is a strong alpha! I am proud of my mate!" Gilbert narrowed his pink eyes. "You will like Ivan. You will like my baby. The baby is family now. Ivan is family."

"Never." He glared at Gilbert. "Ivan is never family." Ludwig looked around for Ivan, finding him nearby at the fish table. "I challenge him!"

Gilbert wasn't sure if he had heard right. "What?"

"I challenge him! For role of alpha!"

"NO! LUDWIG! NO!" Gilbert couldn't get up fast enough to stop his brother from going after Ivan.

Ludwig stormed up to Ivan, standing directly in front of the slightly taller man. "I challenge the alpha!"

Ivan looked amused. "No. I not fight you. It make Gilbert sad." Ludwig shoved him. Ivan growled. "No touch!" Ludwig shoved him again. People started to gather around.

"I challenge you! I will be alpha!"

"Then we fight!" Ivan tackled him to the ground.

The two starting rolling around, punching and kicking wherever they could. Ludwig was better and stronger now, making it harder for Ivan to beat him quickly. Ivan stood up and Ludwig followed, both hooking shoulders to push the other back. Ivan bent his body quickly and flipped Ludwig to the side, landing the man on his back. Ludwig spun his leg around to knock Ivan off his feet and tackle him again. Ludwig was able to land some very hard punches this time around.

Gilbert finally came hurrying over to the brawl, seeing his brother on top of Ivan. Both men were bruised and bloodied. Ivan flipped Ludwig off and then the roles were reverse. Gilbert couldn't bear to watch this unfold so he had to do_ something_ to stop it. He pushed through the people to grab Ivan, trying to pull him away from Ludwig. Gilbert knew it was dangerous with the baby but this could not be allowed to continue. He was unprepared for the elbow that came swinging back at him to hit his cheek painfully. Gilbert let out a gasp as the pain flooded his senses, knocking him to the ground. Luckily he had made himself fall on his back and not his belly. Some of the tribe swarmed him, trying to see if he was okay. Gilbert rubbed at his pained cheek as he let the others help him up.

"Ivan! Ludwig! Stop!" He shouted.

Ivan stopped his punches but that gave Ludwig the chance to knock him away. When Ivan saw some people helping Gilbert up he knew that it was his mate who he hit. Forgetting about Ludwig and the challenge he rushed to Gilbert. "Gilbert! Oh no!" he pushed the people away to scoop Gilbert's pregnant body in his arms. "Gilbert? Mate?"

Gilbert moaned. "Ivan…stop…fighting."

"Yes!" Ivan hurried away with Gilbert in his arms to their hut, placing him on the bed of furs. "Gilbert…Ivan sorry." He stroked the pale bangs away from the painted face. The bruise from his accidently hit was growing big and dark, a blemish on this beautiful face, and it was all his fault. Ivan placed his hands on Gilbert's swollen belly. "Baby okay?"

"Yes. Baby is fine." Gilbert said weakly.

"Ivan sorry. Ludwig want to fight."

"No more fight!" Gilbert scolded him. "No more! You and Ludwig make me angry!" He smacked Ivan on the arm. "Bad Ivan!"

Ivan shied away, feeling guilty and ashamed. "Ivan very sorry. I go now."

"No, stay with me. Lay here." Ivan did so, burying his face in Gilbert's neck. "No more fights with Ludwig. No more."

"No more. I am alpha."

Gilbert gave a firm nod. "Yes. You are alpha. I will tell Ludwig you are alpha." Ludwig hurried inside and looked at the two on the bed. Gilbert glared at him, waving his finger. "Ivan is alpha. You are not alpha! You are a warrior! You protect me and the tribe! Understood?" Ludwig was silent. "Answer your big brother!"

Ludwig turned away, wiping some blood from under his nose. "I will obey. But I will not be happy with it." With that Ludwig left the hut, leaving them alone once again.

"Ludwig will learn to like it. It takes time." He stroked Ivan's hair. "Soon there will be a baby. Everyone will be happy."

"I be the happy one." He gently kissed Gilbert's bruised cheek. "Ivan sorry."

Gilbert hugged his head to him. "No worried. I will heal." He gasped softly then. "Baby is kicking! Feel." He placed Ivan's hand on the spot where the baby was kicking him. They waited a moment, and then Gilbert felt another little kick. Ivan felt it too and the larger man let out a joyous cry.

"That my boy!"

"Yes. Your boy. Hope he comes soon."

Another month had past and it soon came the time when the baby was ready. Ivan was left outside of the hut for most of the early morning, pacing along the ground. Gilbert had started to feel the baby was ready before dawn, and now it was early morning without any word. Ivan wanted to go inside but too many women had chased him out. He had pouted and grumbled but did not press any further. Ivan wondered if Gilbert was in a lot of pain? This is the first time he's seen a man with a baby. The medicine man would cut open Gilbert's belly to take the baby out. Ivan wasn't to sure how keen he was on a knife opening up his mate, but Gilbert had assured him everything would be fine so he trusted his lover.

The sun continued to rise higher in the sky and still no word of his son or Gilbert. Ivan was starting to get worried. Just then, a cry of a loon filled the air above him that was quickly joined by many others. The laughing cries echoed as the birds flew over the village, hundreds of them. As soon as the loon cries had stopped he heard the sound of a baby's wailing. Ivan's heart swelled and his eyes lit up. That was his son! He was eager to see his boy only to be turned out by the women again. The largest woman, the midwife, smacked him hard on the head and yelled for him to leave until he was called. Ivan whimpered, rubbed his head, and went to sulk by the campfire. All he wanted to do was see his son and Gilbert. Why were they keeping him away? Was everything okay? He could still hear the baby crying. Was Gilbert okay? The minutes waiting were agonizingly slow and Ivan was growing very impatient. He was the alpha, if he wanted to see Gilbert then he will do so. But just as he was getting up to force his entry, one of the women waved him inside.

Ivan hurried into the hut where the women and medicine man parted for him, giving him a pathway to the bed. Gilbert lay upon the furs, sound asleep but looked worn out and exhausted. Beside the bed was a basket filled with blankets and a small body inside. Ivan smiled as he slowly approached the basket first, peering down at the small wrinkled form with silver hair.

"A girl." Said the medicine man. "A strong girl."

"Girl." Ivan didn't care what the sex was. He was proud of his strong baby girl and the beautiful mate that bore her. He sat down on the bed beside Gilbert, gently stroking the sweaty white bangs from the pale face. Gilbert's eyebrows wiggled as his lids fluttered open, revealing tired pink eyes. Ivan smiled sweetly at him, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead and cheek. "A girl."

"Not a boy?"

"Ivan not care. Ivan loves baby girl. Ivan loves you." He leaned forward and kissed Gilbert's dry lips.

"I want to see the baby."

Ivan shooed everyone out and carefully picked up the baby from the basket. The baby wiggled and whimpered as Ivan placed her next to Gilbert. He joined his little family on the bed, cuddling behind Gilbert and laying his arm protectively over the both of them. "She is pretty girl."

"Very pretty. She looks like me." Gilbert chuckled in relief when he saw she did not have Ivan's nose. "My baby girl."

"Mine too. Both mine."

By evening Ivan had left Gilbert and the baby to rest while he took a moment to bask in the glory that was his new family. He had come so far after all these years. Ivan never thought he would have a family that he loved, a mate and a child. It was nice to know such love and tenderness when he had come from a world that was anything but. Now he felt like he belonged somewhere. He had made a new home and life for himself here at this beautiful place. Above him a loon flew overhead, letting out its wondrous laughing cry. Ivan smiled up at the bird circling the sky. If he had not followed the loons then he may have never found this piece of paradise.

"Thank you, little loon."

The loon laughed its welcome and the second sound he heard was Gilbert calling for him to come.

Ivan followed, and he was happy.

**The End**


End file.
